


Easily Broken

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Toy Story AU, i mean theyre toys but its not like woody is there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred was the most heroic of all the toys, but one beautiful, porcelain doll didn’t seem to think so. Alfred also couldn’t help but rile that same doll up. What could he say? He was a pretty doll.





	Easily Broken

Alfred prided himself on being the strongest, and bravest, toy of them all. When the kid would play with them, he was always the hero! Well, sometimes the cowgirl would visit and she would get to be the hero, but she wasn’t one of Matthew’s toys. So it technically didn’t count.

As well as always getting to be the hero during the play-time, he was the hero when their humans weren’t around. The cat, the evil monster, would prowl about and swat around any unsuspecting toy. There’s where Alfred would come in! He would swoop in and distract the cat so the toy could get a way.

Yup- he was a certified hero, and all the toy’s agreed.

Well, almost all of them. Arthur (while no one was sure if he counted as a toy, he was far to delicate for any of the real playing Matthew would do) was a beautiful porcelain doll. A statuette, Arthur would argue, but that’s besides the point. His huge gemstone green eyes would watch everyone from his place on the shelf in Matthew’s room. 

Alfred would often climb up to talk with Arthur, it had to get boring and dusty up on that shelf by himself, and every time he did so he would ask Arthur, “Didja see me today? I saved everyone! I’m a hero, ain’t I?”

And every time, without fail, Arthur would respond with a cynical, “You did none of the work. Matthew just swung you around. Honestly, I don’t know how you can _enjoy_ that kind of treatment.”

Today was no different, Alfred decided. He swung his legs off the sides of the shelf, “Well,” Alfred began, “Last night I helped out Kiku. The cat was about to pick him up- that woulda’ been terrible! I know you were watching.”

Arthur snorted, “The action figure likes to humor you. He could have ran away any time he pleased.”

Alfred huffed, “You’re just jealous.”

Arthur looked at him with his piercing green eyes, “Of what?”

“Well, we all get to run around, but you’re stuck to this shelf! Besides, even if you could get down, you’d break.”

“I would not!” Arthur said, indignant as he stood up. 

Alfred failed to notice the man’s glance at the very very steep drop that led to the very very far away floor as he riled the man up more, excited by this rare display of emotions the man was showing, “Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it! Tonight, climb down there and stay down there all night with me. I’ll bet you’ll run back to your shelf before the night ends. Hell, I’ll bet you won’t even finish climbing down!”

Arthur glared at him, “And if I win?”

“What?”

“If I win this stupid bet you’ve initiated?”

Alfred didn’t expect Arthur to take him seriously, but there was no way he was telling him that, so he needed to come up with something. “Oh! I’ll do whatever you say for a whole 24 hours!”

Arthur smirked, “I’ll take you up on the bet then, if only to get you to go away.”

“And if I win,” Alfred continued, his own smirk growing, “You do what I say for a whole day!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “It’s only fair.”

In the end, Arthur did prove him wrong. 

That night, Alfred stood at the base of Matthew’s desk, right where he would always begin his long assent up to Arthur’s shelf. All the other toys were tucked away, and none blinked twice as Alfred hopped out of the toy box. 

His own assent was always fast and full of jumps that would be dangerous if he wasn’t made of cotton and fabric. If he fell, well, he would be a little embarrassed but he would survive. If a doll made of porcelain fell, however, it wouldn’t end well.

A stone was beginning to settle in the base of Alfred’s stomach as he watched Arthur shakily make his way down the shelf. Alfred’s earlier teasing held truth to it- Arthur _was_ delicate. If the man made a single wrong move when climbing down, he could fall and he would shatter. There was no doubt about it. 

Alfred had offered his help, but apparently Arthur was still huffy from his earlier jabs that he refused. 

So Alfred stood and watched him descend. 

Arthur wasn’t even wearing clothing that would be efficient for climbing. His was dressed in what could only be described as a dapper suit, one made for younger boys a long time ago. His shoes were little boots, and there was no way those things had any grip. He even had on gloves that just had to make everything hard to grab on to. 

His every move stressed Alfred out, and by the time Arthur hopped onto the top of the desk, Alfred regretted ever teasing Arthur. 

Arthur leaned over the side of the desk and squinted, and Alfred waved up at him, calling out, “I normally jump onto the chair cushion, but I don’t think that’ll work fo-”

“I know.” Arthur said. He walked over to a drawer that was half open and slowly let himself go onto the open edge. Alfred held his breath as Arthur climbed down using the desk like a rockwall.

Alfred hurried over to where Arthur was headed towards and beamed when Arthur finally, _finally,_ made it.

“Jeez, thought you’d never make it down,” Alfred said in an attempt to alleviate the tension in his chest. 

Arthur looked up to his shelf and spoke softly, “I’ll admit it was more difficult that you make it appear, but honestly, for you to assume I could not do it was absurd.” 

Alfred laughed and rubbed his hand on his neck, “Yeah, but it’s not my fault you’re porcelain.” 

Arthur hummed and turned his big eyes to Alfred, “Now what. You got me down here, you better have something in mind. I am not about to sit here all night.” 

Alfred blanked. He didn’t have a plan because he didn’t really think Arthur would go through with it. “Uhh, I was thinking we could just walk around, ya know, because you’re never down here. Explore and stuff.” 

Arthur nodded, “Alright. Whatever I need to do to prove to you I’m not a delicate piece of glass.” 

Alfred smiled and turned towards the door to the bedroom. 

“Have you ever seen the living room? I’m assuming you don’t wanna look around this room, considering you’re always just sittin’ and starin’ at it. ” Alfred asked as he made his way to the door. He wasn’t worried about waking Matthew up, as the child had left earlier with his very loud friend who often came over and played. They could be as loud as they wanted because the older human, Francis, never woke up at night. 

Arthur paused in the doorway, “I used to sit on the bookshelf out there.” 

Alfred frowned, “Oh. Then you’ll probably not want to see that room again, huh.” 

He noticed Arthur fidgeting before he quietly spoke up, “It has been a while, however.” He still hadn’t moved from the doorway. 

“Awesome!” He beamed before turning to Arthur, “What, you scared of a little hallway?” 

Arthur glared at Alfred before walking past him, “Not one bit.” 

They walked in silence to the living room, and even a dense toy like Alfred could tell he was anxious. And as much as Alfred wanted to win the bet (and imagine that, Alfred being able to tell Arthur what to do for an entire day!) he didn’t want to genuinely make Arthur uncomfortable. However, Alfred knew Arthur was a stubborn doll and wouldn’t allow Alfred to call off the bet. So Alfred resigned himself to at least show Arthur how fun it was down on the floor to get Arthur to be less tense. 

“Arthur! Lemme show you something.” He said before he grabbed Arthur’s arm and dragged him over to the couch. 

Alfred couldn’t help but smile at the disgruntled noise Arthur made at being dragged, “We can walk, you know. I am perfectly sure it’s not going to disappear in the time-” 

“Look!” Alfred cut him off before gesturing to the couch. 

He squinted up, and Alfred could tell he had no idea what Alfred was trying to get him to see. 

“No, not up there,” He placed his hand on Arthur’s head and pushed it down, ignoring the angry swat he got, “Under the couch!” 

Arthur looked for a second before crying out and jumping backwards, “Alfred! That thing is a demon! Why are we in the same room as it- I thought it slept in the master bedroom.” 

“It usually does, but sometimes it sleeps under here. We’re fine though. It normally ignores us at night.” 

“Normally,” Arthur hissed as Alfred casually walked away. He didn’t see what the big deal was. So long as they were quiet the cat wouldn’t even bother with them. 

He walked over to the bookshelf and turned to look at Arthur, “So, this is where you used to sit?” 

Arthur grumbled and walked over as well, “Yes, until he decided I would look nicer in the child’s room.” 

“Must have been lonely out here.” 

He watched as Arthur rolled his eyes, “No more than it normally is on the other shelf.” 

Alfred frowned, that must suck. To be forced to sit on a shelf all day, not allowed to be played with and have fun under the threat of being broken. 

Arthur turned away and huffed, “Oh, knock that somber look off your face. I am perfectly fine. I’ve been perfectly fine for a long time, honestly, you newer toys are so emotional.” 

Alfred followed Arthur as the doll wandered over the the fireplace, “A long time, huh? So, how old are ya, anyways?” 

“That’s an extremely rude thing to ask!” Arthur spun towards him. 

Alfred laughed and put his arms up in mock surrender, “Sorry, sorry. Just curious. I mean, porcelain dolls aren’t that common nowadays, plus your clothing is super old fashioned.” 

All Alfred got was a glare in response as Arthur brushed imaginary dust off his little jacket. 

“I’m still surprised you actually came down your little shelf.” Alfred said, unable to bear the silence that had permeated after his first comment. 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Arthur said, glaring at the wall next to them. 

Alfred walked to the other side of Arthur so he could look at him, “Well, you just never expressed an interest in coming down here. I’m also a little shocked that all it took was a little bet.” 

“It isn’t like I have much a reason to climb down anyways,” Arthur said. He spoke quietly, in a way that made Alfred feel like he wasn’t supposed to have heard that. 

Still, he couldn’t let that go, so Alfred took a step closer to Arthur, “What do you mean?”

Arthur stepped back, “You’re full of questions, aren’t you, cowboy?” 

Alfred grinned. He desperately wanted to get rid of this awkward tension that had filled the room. “Just curious, is all.” When Arthur didn’t speak, he pressed for an answer, “So? Why haven’t you come down from the shelf?” 

Something in Arthur seemed to snap as he shouted, “What bloody reason would I have for climbing all the way down? No one ever seemed to care about talking to me- all I am is just a pretty, delicate doll that belongs on a shelf to be looked at! I still don’t understand why _you_ just pester me all the time!” Arthur clenched his fists and breathed heavily, and Alfred stepped towards Arthur again. He needed to tell Arthur to be quiet, to calm down- if the cat woke up, it could get dangerous. Plus, the look on Arthur’s face pained him in a way he was unused to. 

Arthur didn’t let him speak as he continued, “Don’t- Alfred. Just, I’m going back. You win the stupid bet. I don’t care anymore.” 

Arthur turned to walk away, and Alfred knew he had to do- to say something. Arthur obviously needed a friend, and as much as he teased the other, Alfred did enjoy his company. _Almost as much as he enjoyed his smile. Woah. Where did that come from._

So Alfred grabbed Arthur’s wrist and turned him back towards him, “Arthur, I-” 

Arthur’s eyes widened and Alfred couldn’t react as he yelled, “Alfred! Watch out!” Arthur pushed him aside, and Alfred couldn’t breath as he saw that stupid _evil little cat_ reach out and bat Arthur to the side like one of it’s cat toys. 

He heard what was unmistakably a crack and Alfred swallowed the panicked scream as he saw Arthur shakily push himself to his hands and knees. The cat loomed over the doll and Alfred knew he had to do something. 

He no way he could wake the human in time, and there was nothing he could throw to distract the cat, but as he was running through all his options, he saw the cat raise it’s paw at Arthur again and Alfred just ran. 

He ran towards the cat, grabbed some of its fur and _yanked_ with everything the cotton-filled cowboy had in him. 

The cat yowled and turned towards him, and Alfred ran again, this time in the opposite direction in the hope of making himself seem as much of a toy as he could. If he could distract the cat long enough for Arthur to get away, everything would be okay. The cat couldn’t really hurt him, but Arthur was too fragile for the cat to hit again. 

_Again._

That word burned Alfred’s mind as he ran. He knew he had heard something on Arthur break, and the idea of Arthur actually breaking scared Alfred so much. It honestly terrified him how worried he was for Arthur. 

He didn’t even pay attention to where he was running, but then he saw the open door of the master bedroom and knew that was where he needed to go. 

Slipping through the half-open door, he turned around and saw the cat right behind him. He ran back past the cat, barely missing its paw, and grabbed the corner of the door as he ran and _holy shit that was so close._

He had managed to close the door and lock the cat in Francis’s room. 

Alfred braced his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. He flinched as he heard the cat scratch at the door and only slightly relaxed when the noise stopped. 

“Alfred?” 

He whipped his head towards the noise and saw the outline of Arthur at the end of the hall. “Arthur!” He yelled as he ran towards him. 

“Oh thank the heavens,” he heard Arthur say, “I saw the cat run after you and I was worried-” 

“Arthur.” Alfred breathed. Arthur was only a few steps away, but he was standing in the shadows between the window and the hallway nightlight. Alfred’s mind was running on overdrive, and he couldn’t think aside from the panicked thought of _what is broken._

He stepped forward once more, arm’s reaching for Arthur but when he saw him flinch he paused, “I heard a crack.” 

“Yes,” Arthur said, and Alfred saw him raise a hand up to though his face. “It’s small though. Honestly, I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Let me see,” and this time Alfred ignored his flinch as he grabbed Arthur’s arms and pulled him forward, both into the light and into his arms. 

The relief he felt when he saw the hairline fracture was immeasurable. He laughed a little to himself, _such a loud noise for such a small break._

Arthur tried to pull away but Alfred wouldn’t let him, “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t laugh at me. I know, it looks horrendous, I’m sure, but _laughing?_ I thought you of all people would be above th-” 

“I still think you’re beautiful.” The words were out of his mouth before he could process them. But hearing Arthur call himself horrendous looking, even if he was referring to a broken piece of him, burned at his heart more than he could bear. 

“Wh-what?” Arthur choked out. 

Alfred couldn’t go back now, “I mean, you’ve always been real pretty, but this makes you seem all tough and badass.” 

The look Arthur was giving him was as intense as it was unreadable, “I’m not sure a child’s toy should be using such vulgar words.” 

Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur even closer, wrapping his arms around the other in a hug, “Arentcha gonna return the compliment? It’s only polite, and a gentleman like you should know.” 

He heard Arthur laugh and _oh that was a really nice sound_. “You’ll have to earn a compliment from me.” 

Alfred pouted, even though Arthur couldn’t see it as he was still pressed against him in a hug neither of them wanted to end, “I feel like saving you from a cat is enough to earn a compliment.” 

“Maybe,” Arthur said. He pulled away, but not out of Alfred’s arms. Just enough to look to look at Alfred’s face. 

They shared a look, one that held a conversation both were too awkward and headstrong to say out loud. 

Then Arthur blinked, “So who won?” 

Alfred squinted at him, “Huh?” 

“The bet. Who gets to order the other around? I did stay down here all night, but I did technically-” He felt Alfred’s hand brush the crack on his cheek, “I did technically break.” 

Alfred’s arms tightened around him, “I’m not sure, but I’m hoping we have similar ideas for what we’d order the other to do?” 

Arthur hummed, “I think so too.” 

“On three?” Alfred suggested. 

“One,” Arthur said. 

“Two.” 

The spoke together, “Three.” They looked in each other’s eyes before they both said, “Kiss me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request I wrote for a little lottery I did on my tumblr @inkwells-writing
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!! i live off of them!!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
